Percy Jackson: Apocalypse
by SuperWonderBoy
Summary: What does one do when the dead rise, and the living die? Especially when the dead have the power of once alive demigods? No one is safe. And life for Perseus Jackson becomes an undead nightmare.
1. Prologue: Mommy?

Prologue: "Mommy?"

 **Charles Beckendorf**

 **Location: Munich-Germany, Prant Incorporated.**

 **Date: October 19**

 **Time: 4:15**

 **3 Days before "The Fall."**

Young Charles Beckendorf, 9 years old, ran out of the elevator and headed straight towards Diana Beckendorf's office on the 30th floor.

"Slow down Mr. Beckendorf!" Jakob Weber called out from within the elevator in an attempt to catch the young boy. He had an act for running off whenever he was really excited about something. Mr. Weber had been serving the Beckendorf family for ages and looking out for the boy since he was only a baby. He was also one of the only few father figures young Charles had in his life. His real father would pop up every now and then at the Beckendorf residence, but never seemed to have enough time for anything more than a hello and goodbye.

Why this was the case, Ms. Beckendorf never shared, and Mr. Weber never over stepped his employee to employer boundaries. He was only a few years from retirement at age 68.

Charles ran past all of his mother's office employee's and business people until he arrived in front of a big office with glass for walls. Inside was a pretty brown skinned woman. She had short curly brown hair that stayed above her ears. Her eyes were hazel and though they could be warm and inviting, they could also appear intimidating and threatening if angered. She was wearing a maroon dress-jacket and a white blouse. Her skirt was the same maroon as her Jacket.

She was CFO of Prant Incorporated. Currently putting pen to paper, she was jotting down notes she would need for the meeting she was to attend in a few minutes.

Charles grabbed the beautifully carved wooden handle and pushed the door open before yelling, "Mommy!"

"Charlie, sweet heart, keep your voice down while mommy is working." Diana said standing up. "Oof!"

Charles had dropped his backpack on the floor and jumped into his mother arms. She wrapped her arms around the little ball of energy and put him on her hip. The boy moved his hands around her neck. The boy looked exactly like his mother. Short curly brown hair. Hazel eyes. A winning smile. The boy was currently dressed in his school uniform. Vesta Elementary School. It consisted of tan colored khakis with a black belt tied around his hips. On top right-hand corner, he had a dark blue shirt with the words "Vesta Elementary School," in little white sowed on letters. The shirt was collared, and boy did little children hate collars.

"Oh, you just get heavier every day, now don't you? You eat all your lunch?" She asked kissing his cheek.

"Yes. All my vegetables too!"

"Oh really? Well you know what that means, since you ate all your vegetables for the whole week, and its Friday."

"We're going to the Zoo!" He said half talking half yelling.

Diana laughed and said "That's right. But first, mommy has to go and attend this meeting really quick."

Charles, though still energized felt a little discouraged that they couldn't go immediately and made a puppy dog face. He pushed out his bottom lip and opened his eyes as wide as he could possibly make them go.

"Don't you give me that face," She said, "It will only be twenty minutes. Thirty tops."

"Ok…" He sighed.

"Do you hear that?" She asked.

"Hear what?"

"That…That right there." She said, pausing for dramatic effect. "You know what that sounds like?"

"What?" He asked suddenly very curious.

"It sounds like the…tickle monster!" She said letting him down to the floor and moving her fingers on all his tickle spots at once.

"No!" The boy yelled laughing. "Stop!"

But before he could continue yelling for mercy, he was out of breath and pinned to the couch while his mother showed his tickle spots no mercy. He tried to pull away. but she was to quick. He'd attempt to cover once spot, but she'd just move to another one she knew he was not protecting.

"Ms. Beckendorf I am so sorry. The little man just got away from me when we exited the elevator. It won't happen again."

Upon Mr. Weber's entry into her office, Charles body was finally spared as Diana got off the couch and straitened her jacket and touching her hair.

"That's quite alright Mr. Weber. You of all people know he is a slippery one. Please have the car brought around to the front of the building by 4:40."

"Ah, his weekly reward trip to the Zoo is today yes?" Mr. Weber said straightening his suit.

"Indeed, it is. Are you gonna go with Mr. Weber sweetie or are you staying here until my meeting is finished."

"I will stay in here, so I can play on your phone." He admitted with absolutely no shame.

"Come now Mr. Beckendorf. Let us not pester your mother."

"Its fine. My meeting will hardly be long at all. You can just bring the car around and he'll remain here." Diana said walking back around her desk and gather her notes and Files into a manila folder and double checking if there was anything else she was missing.

"Certainly," He said nodding his head once and respectfully leaving the room to head to the elevators.

"Now Charlie, what are the rules of mommy's office?" She asked walking over to the boy with the files in her right hand, and her phone in the other.

"No exploring. Stay on the couch. If I need to use the bathroom, go quietly without disturbing any of the people and come straight back."

"Don't forget wash your hands when you finish using the bathroom. And what do you do if you need something?"

"Ask your assistant Ms. Greta if she can help me." He Said positioning himself properly on her black leather couch.

"Good boy." She said bending down and kissing his cheeks repeatedly.

"And don't drop my phone please." She said remembering the incident from last month.

"I won't." He said taking the phone from her and already punching in her passcode.

"Mmhmm…" She said looking down at him with all the love in the world. "Whatever you say. I'll be right back. Love you Charlie. And pick your bag up off the floor."

"Love you too mom!" He said from behind the phone already scrolling to the right to find Temple Run.

Diana slipped out of her office and walked down the hall to the meeting room, truly not knowing what was to come or, how much she would wish they had just gone straight to the Zoo like they normally did on Fridays.

Charles plugged in his ear phones into the audio hole on the top of the phone and laid down on the couch, making sure not to put his feet on it with his shoes still on. He kicked them off and put one leg over the other as Temple Run went through its beginning loading screen. For such a young kid, his reflexes had always been excellent. Him and his friends loved temple run, but he was by far the best out of all of them. As a matter of fact, he was better at almost everything than his friends were. In gym class, he was always the fastest and top marked. In history he always seemed to retain information much better and much longer than his peers.

And when it came to Temple Run, there was no one better. He had no clue what a "Leader Board," was. But he was among the top 50 players in the entire world. Doctors diagnosed him with ADHD as a child. The first sign being he was always doing something with his hands. Flicking something, putting things together, taking them apart. He absolutely loved Legos. His mother and Mr. Weber would come into his room at times and just stare an awe at his magnificent builds. One time he built an exact replica to size and scope of a Velociraptor. When it came to his hands, for some reason he just exceled beyond even the most expert artist and crafters. He actually told his mother he wanted to be a sculptor when he grew up.

Charles was getting a little sleepy. The soft couch, in addition to the air conditioning in the room only pulled him further into the possibility of falling asleep. He had no idea how long he had really been playing the game. And he wasn't board in the slightest. But the atmosphere simply put him at peace. What would dozing off for just a few minutes hurt?

His eyes got heavier and heavier until they were closed. And for a few seconds his thumb continued to direct the runner expertly. Until the runner missed a right turn and ran straight off the ledge, signaling the boys entrance into sleep.

#PJO#

He became aware just for a minute, his eyes fluttering open slightly. All Charles saw was black. He charted it up to him having his face pressed into the couch and closed his eyes again. How long he had been asleep didn't matter to him. He knew his mom would be back and wake up. And they would go to the Zoo. He snuggled even deeper into the couch and let sleep take him once more. He also guessed the distant noise was not someone yelling. Just a stray noise from a dream he already forgot about.

#PJO#

 **Charles Beckendorf**

 **Location: Munich-Germany, Prat Corporation.**

 **Date: October 19**

 **Time: ?**

 **3 days before "The Fall."**

"Aaahhh…" Was the sound that came out of Charles mouth as he yawned and stretched his arms as far as they would go. His movement caused the leather beneath him to make a rubbing noise.

He opened and closed his mouth repeatedly trying to get the weird taste out of his mouth. He took a deep breath, rolled over and opened his eyes. The breath was knocked out of him and he sat up immediately.

It was dark. Completely dark. The sun wasn't even showing outside his mother's window. The office was pick black except for the blinking light every few seconds coming from his mother's desk.

"Mom?!" Charles called out. "Mommy?!"

No response.

Charles stood up and was suddenly immersed in bright light he was not expecting. It made his eyes sting. He could feel tears coming. And it wasn't because the lights had turned. The motion sensors must have kicked in when he stood up. He looked all around the glass office and saw that in one of the cubicles a few feet away, the overhead sensor light was on. Charles didn't hesitate.

"Mom!" He called pushing the glass door open. He was hit with a sudden terrible odor. He had to cover his nose.

What was that terrible smell? The best thing he could think of was 2-day old dead rat.

His nose still covered with his elbow, he made his way over to where the over head light was. He was that the light right next to that one turned on as well. Whoever it was must have been moving. He broke into a sprint trying to get to his…

"Mom!" He said turning the corner and running straight.

He saw a figure not looking at him. But he could tell immediately that the person standing in front of him was a man, and not his mother.

"Excuse me!" He said jogging up to the man who still hadn't turned around just yet. "Do you know where my mom Diana Beckendorf is?"

He jogged up to the man until he was just a few feet away. The terrible smell got a little stronger. "Excuse me. Sir?" He asked touching the man's shift.

"Ehh…" The man said. And slowly, he turned around, causing Charles to gasp and back up in fear.

The man, no, he was no man. He was something…so much worse than a man. His skin was a pale green and looked waxy but dry at the same time. He had disgusting wet pieces of what looked like meat on his buttoned-up shirt. His face was absolutely awful. His eyes were sunk into his face and looked to be glazed over. They had no color. No retina. No cornea. No pupil. They had a terrible far off look embedded to the core. His jaw…his jaw was missing. A long and swollen string of red was there instead and rested on his chest. Red was all over his face. He was missing an ear. And he seemed to have a chunk missing from his arm.

But the scariest thing of all, wasn't the mans face. It wasn't the chunks of meat on his shirt. Or the part of his arm missing. It wasn't the far look in his eyes. It wasn't the grey/green looking skin on his body. It wasn't the terrible moaning the man was producing.

It was the fact, that as soon as the man turned around and registered who he was looking at…he began approaching.

"Get way from me!" Charles yelled, "MOM!"

He turned to his left and retraced his steps going back in the direction of the office, activating all the over head lights. He continued to scream his mother's name, but he still got no answer. Charles ran for 15 more second before ducking to the right and hiding under the desk of a cubicle.

"Mom…Mom…Mom…" He repeated in utter tears and sobbing his heart out. "Where are you?"

And then a thought hit him. One that even though the situation was still scary, it provided him with some form of peace. What if this was just a nightmare? What if this was all in his head? That happened every now and then. He'd have a dream of something terrible and wake up after pinching himself or hitting something.

Charles brought his hand to his upper arm and pinched lightly.

Nothing.

He pinched even harder.

Nothing.

"No, no, no…please…wake up. Wake up!" He yelled.

He was in even heavier tears this time.

"Ehh…" He heard come from his left.

Charles somehow forced himself to shut up and keep quiet. That putrid smell intensified every second. He was still crying, but his lips were pressed together tightly. Noise was still coming out of his nose, so he held a hand over that. And then, that's when the man, no, the creature came into his line of sight again.

"Ehh…Urglll….Ehh…"

Charles stayed quiet.

He could feel his heart punching his chest harder than anything he had ever felt. He didn't blink. His eyes were wide. His jaw was clenched. His knees were against his hammering chest. There was nothing but the man's moaning to break the terrible banging in his ears.

"Mom…" He said behind his hands.

And that was all it took.

The man turned his head and glared directly at Charles.

"No! Go away! Mom! Help me! Somebody please!"

Charles crawled out from under the desk and tried to run away, Only, the creature got a hold of his left leg first. The young boy was tripped and fell to the ground.

"MOMMY! HELP ME! MOMMY!" He cried as loud as possible.

Charles attempted to break the things grip, but it was entirely too strong. He kicked and screamed for everything he was worth. The man didn't have a bottom jaw, so when he attempted to bite into the boy's leg, all that happened was a tear in his pants and a nasty looking scar appearing on his calve.

"OW! GO AWAY! SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE" He begged hysterically.

He tried crawling away from the man that was now on his knees and continuously trying to bite into his flesh. And that's when Charles saw it. A light turn on in the distance.

"HERE! OVER HERE! HELP ME!" He cried.

Charles looked down at the man that was now digging his nails into his leg and let out the fiercest, loudest, most throat ruining scream yet. And suddenly, he could see his hands were on fire. He didn't know what it was. What it was for, but it didn't hurt. Or if it did, he certainly couldn't feel it. He put his hand on the mans face and the thing combusted in flames. Turns out their skin is highly flammable.

Charles got up, but couldn't run, and could barely walk.

"Over here!" He yelled to the light that had turned on from the direction of the elevator. "Help me!"

He limped and used as many walls as he had access to. Another light turned on from his right. 2 more from his left where the stairs were.

"Thank god…" He said crying and limping. "Mom are you there?"

He leaned against a wall before he felt his leg give out and resorted to just letting the adults come to him. The fire in his hands extinguished.

A leg appeared around the corner. A leg he recognized. In a maroon skirt.

"Mom!" He said barely able to pick his head up. "This crazy man was chasing me all over the place and he started biting me!"

But as he managed to look up, he saw the clothes his mother was wearing, except they were torn to pieces. Battered. The skin on her leg was gray/green.

"Mommy?" He asked.

Upon looking at her face, he felt a terrible gut wrenching force grab onto his heart.

"NO! MOMMY!" He said looking up at her.

She looked down at him and bent down to her knees. She took hold of him by his hair and tilted his head back roughly.

"MOM! PLEASE! PLEASE! DON'T!" He begged, not being able to see anything anymore. The tears in his eyes made everything too blurry.

"Mommy…" He said weakly, "Please dorrrrllllgralll…" The last of his words were inaudible, as the woman who was once his mother sunk her teeth into the flesh that was his neck…


	2. Chapter 1: The Bus

**Author's Notes and Acknowledgments:** Really quick, I apologize that I has taken me so long to update this story. Life needed my full attention. But summer is here, and I get a break from college and all that shit. But the good news is I have a lot of details down for this story. The plots all blend together.

So, the thing anyone who reads the first chapter is probably gonna be wondering (especially because Charlie just took an L) is 'Why did he die?' Or better yet, 'why did I have to kill him?' Believe me, having to kill off a kid alone was actually pretty difficult. Making that kid Charlie was even harder. We all love that dude. Besides his death being tied into the plot, (and believe me, pay attention to EVERY detail of that chapter because much further down the line, its beyond important) it needed to happen for you, the readers.

Let me explain. We all have our favorite characters of the PJO, HOO, KC, TOA and MC universe. Charlie was actually one of my top 5 favorite characters. The 2 before him being Percy then Hera and after him, Reyna and Nico. And when I first started planning out this story months and months ago, I needed a way for you, the readers, to be hit with one true fact. One simple rule that I will never deteriorate from. That is completely nonnegotiable.

No one is safe.

I want all my future readers to genuinely fear for their favorite characters. And killing Charlie seemed like such an outrageous idea to even myself, I knew I had to put it in for the prologue. To make it worse, I had to make him a child to really convey that panic and desperation to leave. True fear.

Ages with be different for different characters in this story. Just like Charlie being young. There will be many OC's, but it will only add to the story of the main characters. Everyone will have their powers and weapons at some point too. People will have their own back stories that we'll go over when the time comes to it. Everyone is connected to what will happen in some shape or form.

Someone asked me if this is a Harem story. I don't really like that word for this story lol. I know it's the word used most when referencing to 1 guy or girl having multiple partners. But most times where I've seen a 'Harem' story, its always the protagonist with the main guy or girl. And then a bunch of relationships that mean nothing. Just sex and feelings out of nowhere.

For this story, yes, Percy will be paired with most of the girls, but it will be much deeper than a simple 'Harem' story focused on sex. He will have to earn their trust, affection and legitimately prove himself a good man for them. They will not just fawn over him. He will not all of a sudden gain powers to many anyone he wants, want him. The gods won't just give him a bunch of different girls as a reward. He won't have to sleep with everyone just to save their lives. Each and every girl paired with Percy will slowly or quickly, (depending on the character and their personality) fall in love with him as a real human would. Feelings will be deep and real.

As far as a 'Main pairing' goes, there really is none. Every girl will be equal with the others. I won't ignore anyone in this story. Most people make it so that the main pairing Percebeth and the rest of the girls. And then all of a sudden, all the girls become bi-sexual. I am not going to follow that stupid occurrence. For stories like that, read any other Percy with a 'harem' story and you will get everything you want. Here, they will all be equal, and straight. I see absolutely no beneficial reason for them all to just start liking other girls for no reason.

Also, before I forget, to all the Percebeth shippers, I'm gonna make it clear now, and you just read this above, there is no main pairing. All the girls will have a deep main pairing with Percy. I was very tempted when creating this story to exclude Annabeth from anything to do with Percy's love life, especially because my favorite pairing is with Percy and Piper, Percy and Silena or Percy and Bianca. But I know people love those two, so she is included much later in the story. Also, if there is a particular girl you wish to be paired with Percy that I don't mention in the coming list, leave it in a review, or send me a PM and you have my word that I will incorporate her into the story significantly and she will create her a detailed back story.

For now, I am sticking with demigoddesses. You can request goddesses, (And I know the most popular is Artemis) but it won't happen for a while. Not until Percy the demigod ascends to Perseus the god. Then they can be added. I already have a selection of Goddesses for that time.

The list for demigoddesses to be paired with Percy are as follows.

Silena Beauregard

Piper Mclean

Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano

Hylla Ramirez-Arellano

Bianca Di Angelo

Drew Tanaka

Annabeth Chase

Hazel Levesque

Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Zoe Nightshade

Thalia Grace

Sadie Kane

Katie Gardner

Miranda Gardiner

Mallory Keen

OC's

How will I incorporate each and everyone of them gaining true romantic feelings for our main protagonist? Leave that to me. It definitely won't all be in this book. This is the first book of 4. Maybe 5. We'll have to see what happens. I've got all the plots, and everything worked out. So, we are all good. But if anyone has an idea they think would provide something extra for the readers, send them my way.

Lastly, our protagonist. Percy is the first and main protagonist. Then Silena and Reyna. 1 Extra every now and then.

 **Chapter 1:** "Shhh…"

Perseus Jackson

Honolulu-Hawaii

October 19

8:30 PM

3 Days before 'The Fall'

His breaths came out haggard and ragged. The skin on his face and left arm stung in a hundred different places. Like a swarm of bee's constantly shooting poison into every part of him. On the left of his torso, a terrible agony heightening every second. A tremor of pure pain made it self known with every terrible breath he took. Straining his body to its absolute limits.

"Gah!" He exclaimed attempting to shift any part of his body. "Fuck…Shit." He settled back into the position he was in and took a few more agony filled breathes. That's when he noticed, his eyes were closed.

Slowly, Percy forced his eyelids to separate. They flickered in and out of his vision, fighting his desire to see what lies in front of him, but eventually relented. The world took a second to come back into focus, but when it did, a window was the first thing he was able to identify. The next was a lump about 2 feet away from him. Still only moving his eyes, he diverted them to his left. To his left he saw what looked like…colorful 3-foot masses aiming at him.

"The fuck…?" He whispered to himself.

 _The hell is going on?_ He said in own head.

He shifted his eyes to the right and was met with a black wall. Or, a black something solid. There was barely any light to see. Just the occasional blinking from around him. This close it was also very blurry.

Slowly his other senses returned to him. The first to come back, was his sense to feel. Which was both a blessing and a curse.

"Ah!" He hollered suddenly feeling 10 times worse then before. He could feel the bones in his body ache and burn. From what he could tell, various places of his body were now swelling up, so as to support and protect whatever parts of his body were hurt. His face being one of those places that were in pain, but oddly enough not really swelling. He felt tiny pinpricks in his face.

Also coming from his sense of feeling, he could tell all of his weight was currently on his front. Meaning he was laying on his front with the right side of his cheek face down. He also felt a lot of pin pricks on that side of his face as well. He could feel a massive headache pounding his skull behind eyes. A ball of fire blazing to every corner of his brain. He could feel something wet and warm on the left side of his forehead.

The next sense to return was his hearing. The sound of the radio reached his ears, as if far away. He could hear a tune but was unable to identify the song. It didn't sound like anything he normally listened to anyway. He wasn't a big rock fan anyway. But music wasn't the only sound that touched his ears.

"Liam!" A muffled voice said from somewhere. "Liam, honey. Are you ok? Come on sweetie, wake up."

The voice was female. At least that what it sounded like. Percy heard a slapping/tapping sound. It was coming from behind him.

"Liam! Open your eyes!" The unseen woman screamed.

Percy eventually began to feel energy to move return to his body. His brain registered his individual limbs and complied with he desires to finally move.

"Come on," he whispered to himself, noting how horse he voices came out, "get up."

Upon feeling each of his limbs again, majority of them still in pain, he could tell that his right arm was probably his least injured. Ergo, very slowly, he did what he could to slide his hand up from his hip, to level with his shoulder. He felt another pinprick.

"Fuck!" He yelled in pain, be didn't stop the motion. Bringing his arm to his side, he could feel thousands of flat objects beneath his hand, all cutting into his flesh, digging for his blood, and scarring his already battered skin. Flexing the muscle in his arm, he pushed as hard as his body would allow, bringing one shoulder off of the floor.

"Gah!" He yelled again, "Shit!" He fell back onto his chest on the floor and grunted continuously for a whole minute.

That agonizing pain below he left ribs had spiked to an intangible degree.

 _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

Whatever it was that had just injected him with terrible pain, he had no clue. But he knew he had to get the hell off of this floor. He needed to figure out where he was. His surroundings. What was injuring him. Who that woman calling for 'Liam' was. If anyone else was around. Questions he needed answers to, and his body was fighting any chance of that happening.

 _One more time. One more time Jackson._

Perseus readied his arm once again, ignoring the searing pain in all of his body. He took a deep breath and held it in his chest as he heaved him self up once more, and very quickly pushed himself all the way over until he was lying on his back. What air he had in his lungs was no longer there, as he let it all out with one loud roar of misery and pain.

"AAAAHHHH!" He said reaching for the position under his left ribs and holding the spot that had just been in pain. "Damn it!" Left his lips, realizing the sting that came from touching that part of his body. The place he had just tried to touch was also wet and warm. But also, sticky.

All too suddenly, he could feel small cuts making themselves known on the back of his head. He simply could not find a position that did not cause his body grief. The yell definitely didn't help, only adding to his headache.

He took multiple deep and ragged breaths, trying to calm his heart rate. He gritted his teeth, in an attempt to shut himself up with all of this pain he was feeling.

"Oh, thank god!" He heard that muffled woman's voice again. "I was so worried…Liam?"

Percy noted that his right ear, just like his forehead, and the side of his stomach, was also wet, warm and sticky upon bringing his hand up to his. He sucked in a breath through his teeth and said "Ah!" quietly. Bringing his arm back into his vision, he saw what was all over it. It was dark red.

 _Blood…_ He thought to himself. _But how?_

"Liam! Sweetie, stop it! Its me! Its mommy!"

Percy looked to his right, away from his hand, through the window and saw what looked like a person on the other side of it. She was about 5 feet tall, it appeared as though she had blonde hair tied up in a bun. He couldn't get very many details with it being so dark out. The only reason he saw her at all was because the light that kept blinking around him gave him little snippets of time to see her.

"Liam stop—ow! No! No biting! What's gotten into you?"

The woman seemed to have a child in her arms, but he has no site of him. She let him go, wiping away the blood that he guessed must've been on her shoulder, a result of her son's bite.

Percy opened his mouth, ready to call for help, until a stomach clenching scream rang out of the woman.

"AAAAAHHHH! LIAM STOP!"

Said woman began to walk backwards before she was viciously tackled to the ground, a spurt of blood jumping out of her body. A giant hole now in place of where her stomach used to be.

"LIAM! STOP! STO—" But the words were drowned out with a gurgling sound from her throat.

Percy knew, the woman was choking on her own blood.

 _What the fu…_

He was frozen in place. He couldn't move from his place on the floor. He watched as the little boy dug his hands deep into his mother's stomach, and pulled out pink flesh, coated in dark red blood, gushing and spurting in every direction. To make matters worse, the flesh that the child pulled out, was brought to his mouth and slowly eaten.

"The fuck, kid…?" He said to himself.

Percy's senses went haywire suddenly. His instincts telling him, he was in a bad position. A life or death situation himself. Every nerve in his body stood on end and told him he needed to get moving and make a decision. Find a way out of here. But where was here?

Percy looked around and tried to piece his surroundings together. All while the boy outside continued to viciously tear into his mother, and another song came on the radio. Taking in his surroundings, he first noticed what was above him. Seeing clearly now, his mind was able to decide that what he was gazing upon were seats. With a long empty row in between them.

 _Bus seats,_ He said to himself. _I'm still on the bus._

But if that was true, why were they up there on the sealing. It took him all of a single second to realize, he was still on the bus. But it was upside down. Flipped completely. He placed his right hand on the ground beneath him and immediately regretted it and more cuts appeared in his hand. Laying back down, he gazed at his hand.

"Glass." He said looking at the clear and hard material embedded in his skin. "Fucking glass." He pulled up his left arm to pull some of the glass out of his hand, only he was met with white hot sharp pain when he tried. Looking to his left, he saw his arm was bent in a weird direction.

 _Broken…_ He thought, _Of course its broken._

Just looking at his injuries made it hurt worse. But that feeling his demigod nerves got whenever there was danger around slowly but surely increased every second. He needed to get on his feet somehow.

Slowly, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out his bronze pen and clicked the top. The 3-foot blade sprang forth and connected with the floor with a loud *ting* sound. He wanted to reach for the sword in his other pocket, but that arm refused to cooperate at the moment.

Percy took many quick and strong breathes, bracing himself for the world of hurt he was about to put himself through. But he had no choice. His nerves were going haywire and his mind was screaming at him to leave. All the while his body was begging him to stay still. He placed the tip end of his sword onto the floor.

"1…2…3" He said, flexing his stomach painfully and lurching himself up with tremendous strength and will power. "Gurrhh!" he spouted, lifting himself, and shifting his weight, putting him onto his knees now.

He held his sword in front of him now, so as not to fall forward. Taking a couple breathes he leaned his head onto his sword and turned his eyes down to his ribs. And sure enough, lodged into the side of his body was a, 3 inches wide, 1-foot long piece of glass, sticking out of the side of his abdomen.

"Shit…" He said to himself, gritting his teeth to ignore the pain. He also saw many small pieces of glass fall from his face, his hair, and off of his clothes. "What broke?" he spoke into the air.

Another one of his senses came back, as his head laid upon the bottom of his sword. Smell. The air was putrid. Disgusting and vomit worthy. As though the bus itself was just a huge sewer pipe smelling of shit and misery. The only thing he could remember smelling this bad was Laden's breath. He found himself only breathing through his mouth now instead of his nose, anything to cease this disgusting oder.

However, he was screwed on that front as well. Because right after smell, his sense of taste came back, and breathing through his mouth was no longer an option.

Percy looked up and saw all the bodies. The 13-other people that were on the bus before the accident. Before the driver swerved off the rode after falling asleep. None of them were moving. None, except for one. The third body in front of him, about 8 feet away. The person was wearing a dark blue sweater and skinny jeans. They were also face down, but they were moving. He knew he had to help as many people as he could.

Percy's legs seemed to be in pain but were fine otherwise. It took using is agonizing core again, but slowly, he managed to get both of his feet under him, with his sword in hand. He walked over to the body of the person that was shifting ever so slowly, but the closer he got, the crazier he nerves became. Instead, he just decided to call out to it.

"Hell…o?" His voice still horse, "Are you…ok?"

Slowly, the person brought about its arms in front of them and pushed off the ground. Ever so slowly getting their bearings and bringing their knees to the ground, before leaning forward with one leg, and taking the other to a stand. Percy could tell it was a really skinny boy. Probably a college student like him, or a High School student.

"Eeehhhkkk…" The guy growled.

"You alright man?" Percy asked again.

The still un-named boy very slowly turned himself around, causing Percy to take in a breath.

"The fuck?" he said.

This boy…was no boy. It was a…he had no clue. But…that was ridiculous. He was just a kid. His senses were telling him, something was very wrong here. And not just with this boy, with all of his surroundings. The boys face was pale and gray, almost green. His skin was dry and drained, but at the same time waxy and bloody. The eyes of his face were sunken into his skull and his teeth looked to have grown quite jagged. He was a goth looking kid. There were piercings in his nose and lips as well as gages in his ears. He his hair was long and black, unkept to the highest degree. He was a choker around his neck and a leather band with spikes on his wrist. His finger nails looked rotted but were painted black.

And slowly this…boy/thing began his approach.

"Eeehhhkkk…"

Percy brandished Anaklusmos in a ready stance and warned the boy, "Hang on…stay there—" but he cut off his sentence as the boy tripped over the body in front of him, falling face-forward.

 _Is he sick?_ He asked himself.

Again, the guy moaned. But his wasn't the only moan. He heard 2 or 3 different people making the same noise at the same time. He couldn't pinpoint exactly where, but he knew it was from the bodies on the ground.

"What is happening…" He said to himself more than asked.

And without meaning to, almost like his body reacted on its own, Percy took a step back and watched a hand cross his vision before cutting it off quicker then the eye could see. Looking to his left, he saw the now one-armed woman and pushed her up against the glass with his sword at her throat.

"Hey!" He said warningly, "The hell is wrong with you?" And kept it there.

The woman looked just as the boy did, but much older. She had red hair and a beauty mark below her right eye, however all were pale now. She had a locket on her neck that was the color of gold. It was popped open. On the left, a picture of a teenage girl, and on the write a picture of a much younger boy.

"Eeehhhkkk…"

It took him a second to realize what he had just done, and what he was doing now, a bronze sword pressed at her throat. He stepped back and shook himself. How could he have been so careless? Holding a blade up to the neck of a defenseless woman. And cutting her arm off no less. He knew he was gonna be in deep shit for that, not to mention—

 _Wait…_ He thought to himself. It didn't make any sense. There is no way what just happened could have possibly happened. There were rules and protections against it. It was impossible. That would mean…But there was no way. He had to take a look at the woman again before he said it out loud.

"The blade cut you." He spoke into the air.

But that couldn't have been right. Gold and Celestial bronze couldn't cut humans. It wasn't possible. It should have passed right through her. But if her arm is removed now, then that must mean—

He didn't get the chance to finish the thought before he found himself kicking the goth boy dead in the chest. He had attempted to approach, and Percy's body reacted the way it was trained to. He felt something close in on his ankle and could see the body on the ground now moving. He felt a massive tug on his leg and was nearly pulled down. The glass in his abdomen was only getting worse with every second and made every movement more painful then the last. The tug nearly taking him out.

Percy cleanly cut through the mans wrist and again, was just as shocked that the blade could even touch the human like that. The woman that had made a grab at him before lurched at him once more. He leaned to the side and tripped her, dropping her onto another body.

"Fucking stop!" He yelled at them, knowing almost immediately after that it had been a mistake. More and more bodies along the ground began shifting and showing signs of life. If one could call it life.

 _I need to get out of here,_ he concluded in his head.

He turned around towards the upside-down front of the bus and was stopped by 4 more of those things.

 _Fuck!_

He didn't want to kill them. He didn't want to sink that low. But every part of his very being was telling him that these things, these creatures, were not human anymore. They weren't people. Whatever they were, he was able to touch them with his swords. Normally, he could cut the strongest fight down, no problem. But now, he had glass inn his hands, in his side and face. His left arm was broken, his forehead and ear were bleeding profusely.

"Don't make me do this…" He said, giving these things one last chance to just back off and return to being people. The all approached him at a brisk pace, and Percy knew what had to be done.

He side stepped on of them, causing great pain to his side, before cutting off their left leg, and causing them to fall face forward. Crouching down, he flipped the blade upside down in his hands and stabbed the blade into the persons skull before moving on to the next one that was already in arms reach. Percy brought the but of the sword up into the woman's chin and stabbed her through the skull sideways. This however caused his body great strain. But he couldn't stop now.

 _2 left._

With his blade still embedded in the woman's skull and still being held backwards, Percy removed the blade and bunched the next man as hard as he could with his right fist. He expected the man to just fly to his right and be knocked out, but instead, his fist pushed past face and skin and bone and sunk deep into his head. The sound of the bone crunching was like the snap of a thick log in the distance. He had no scars on the outside of his hand, so no blood got into him.

"Ugh!" He said withdrawing his fist. The punch had put pressure on both his abdomen and caused the glass scratches in his palm to flare and sting. It distracted him which resulted in the fourth man, previously known as the bus driver, to tackle him straight to the ground. The driver made to bite at his face, but Percy pushed against him.

"Get the hell off me!" He said leaning his head to the left as the driver made another bite and the demigod. He noted just how strong these things were. He should have been able to push him right off. But this thing seemed to possess demigod level strength as well. But that wasn't the case. He wasn't a demigod. He was just a man. The fowl strength seemed to get stronger every time he opened and closed his mouth, attempting to get his teeth around Percy's head. He saw he had dropped his sword to the right of his body and decided he was going to make a grab for it.

The drive above him continued to bite and chomp at Percy and he knew it was only a matter of time before the other ones in the back got to the front to assist the driver. He pushed as hard as he could with only one hand and managed to get the driver to slide his upper body off of him, allowing him to make a grab for his sword. Once his hand was around the hilt, he turned his body to see the mans mouth open and coming for his neck. Percy's blade however took the space in between the two, sinking and digging in to the creature's mouth.

That would have killed any living being, but this one continued to bite at him. Percy pulled out his blade, and though it hurt almost worse than anything he had ever experienced, he moved his left arm up and pushed the guy off of him before bringing his blade in an arc over his body and removing the drivers head.

Percy looked behind him and saw 1 was only 2 feet away from him. He brought up his sword once more and flung it at the creature's head, hitting his target and causing said one armed woman to come crashing down onto the floor. Riptide included. He yanked it free of her skull and slowly crawled toward the broken glass of the front window. He could smell he fresh air blowing. Though it smelt a bit tainted too. He got back on his feet and had a hand on its dashboard about to crouch and exit. But that was only just before he heard—

"Papa? Papa se réveille! Aidez moi!" A small voice said from behind him.

Percy turned around and through the cluster of bodies approaching him, he saw what appeared to be a little girl at the back of the bus.

 _She's still human!_ He thought shocked, _Shit!_

He heard her screaming again, "Papa, s'il te plaît, réveille-toi! Ils viennent pour nous! Non! Laisse-moi tranquille! Papa! Somebody! Elp uss! Pleece!"

Percy knew he had to get back there and help her. Especially now that those people were approaching her slowly. He stood up again and tried to avoid the glass on the ground. These things reacted to sound perfectly fine from what he could tell. He removed the goths head from his shoulders in a quick sweep with his sword and stabbed an over man through the head and let him drop. But they were too close to the girl that way screaming. One had its arms reached out towards her.

"Hey!" Percy yelled as loud as possible, "Over here!"

The creatures slowly turned his way. He didn't miss a beat however and completely ignored the pain, his body now pumping with adrenaline. He could feel it giving him great temporary strength, invigorating his senses. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a stress ball. He squeezed it once and an identical looking sword sprang forth, ready for whatever was to come. Shockingly enough the people didn't just walk at him this time, they charged. And fast.

Percy gripped his blades tight and charged at them as well. He ducked under a swipe/grab at his head before bringing his left sword up through the bottom of its mouth and into its head. Using the mans body, and the sword still being in his head, he jumped over its body somersaulting in the air, still only the person, and landed on the other side. He spun the man around and punched the butt of his sword, sending it flying forward into the approaching with one of those self made colorful shirts. The ones that approached all converged on him.

Percy kicked one away before side stepping and stabbing one though the back of the skull and yanking it free. He spun around and kicked the legs out of the next one approaching and jumped over it, tackling the last two. They both tried to grab and bite at him, but he was too quick for them. He slammed but of his sword into skull of the one on the right and rolled over in the air, dodging the swipe the over made, he stomped on its face, breaking its skull completely.

Percy turned back to the one he had kicked the legs out of and saw it stand up. He took two quick steps and slammed his right foot as hard as he could into his chest. The bones guarding his heart gave a sickening crunch and crack before Percy's foot ended up coming out of his back, his heart slapping wet against the far dashboard of the bus. The creature went limp and Percy removed his foot from its chest, disgusted with all the guck on his jeans and shoe. He turned around and looked at the girl.

"S'il te plaît ... Ne me fais pas de mal." She said bringing her knees to her chest and letting the tears fall.

"I'm sorry," He said shrinking his sword back into its pen form, "I don't speak any French. Do you speak any English?" He kept his voice soft and gentle. She was already panicked and who knows what was going on through her mind after seeing something like that. Hell, Percy had no clue what was going on in his own head. As far as he knew, he just killed 12 people.

"Inglish…leetle bit. Pleez, urt us not." She said.

"Hey, its ok. I'm not going to hurt you. Are you ok?"

Percy approached slowly and got a better look at the child. She looked like a 13-year-old give or take. And for that age, she looked like a young model at the least. Her eyes were a captivating mix of dark blue and green, mostly blue. The seemed to be floating on clouds, promising kindness and comfort. Like a whispered secret in the wind known only to her. Her hair was long and the same color of black as his own. Only her hair was in a braided ponytail but still reached down to her lower back. Percy's hair didn't even go past his ears. Her small lips were pink, and she had a tiny black mole underneath her left eye. Her skinned was tanned perfectly as his own which was a bit odd. What 13-year-old had a perfect tan like this? She wore a white and sort of fluffy sweater on top. And she had simple blue jeans on.

He saw to her immediate right there was another body lying next to her. He was pressed against the window and appeared to be sleeping. But that was exactly what he thought of all the others.

"Ee dos not vake up!" She said yelling and panicking. He could tell she was just bordering on snapping. Her body was trembling, and she looked at him as if he was one of those things. It seemed like if Percy made one wrong move, the girl would break completely. He knew it wasn't safe being here but grabbing her and running was not gonna work out well for either of them. Especially with her being this mentally fragile. No, if he was gonna get her out of here, he had to do this the right way.

"Hey, hey, its ok." He said approaching very slowly. He didn't completely close the distance. Instead he got on his and crouched in front of her. She brought her knees closer to her chest and continued to cry. "My name is Percy. Percy Jackson." He gave her a kind a comforting smile.

"Le—Leliana Beauregard…" She said in a small voice behind her legs.

"That's a very pretty name. Where are you from Leliana?"

"Ve arr viseeting vom France." She said looking into his green eyes.

"Wow, France. I've never been. I hear it's a beautiful country. My family is from New York."

"Ve ave been zere before…" She seemed to be relaxing.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"I ave 9 years."

Well he was completely off. How the hell does a 9-year-old look anything like this?

The body next to her suddenly shot up, and Percy's instinct's kicked in. He pulled the girl away and brought out his sword once more and aimed it at the body.

"Non! Eez my fazzer!"

"Leliana?" The man said in a heavy French accent sitting up. He was a graying man. But his form was strong and stacked. Well built. His face had few wrinkles and his voice seemed rich and alive.

"Papa je suis ici!" She said running around Percy and hugging her father.

"Es-tu d'accord mon coeur?" The man asked.

"Qui papa," She continued saying things Percy could not understand.

The man looked to Percy and looked him up and down before checking his surroundings, "What happened here?" he asked in a much better English accent then his daughter.

"I am not totally sure myself, but we cannot stay here. We really need to find somewhere other than here to be." Percy said looking around the bus, the glass still in his body. He hadn't noticed that the adrenaline rush he had felt had now completely disappeared. And the searing pain in his body returned. He began to fall forward before the man caught him.

"Mon garcon! Are you ok?" He asked slinging an arm around Percy's waist and slinging his right arm over his shoulder."

"Aaahhh!" Percy yelled. The man had placed a hand on the side of his body with the giant piece of glass stabbed into him.

"Merde! I am sorry." The man apologized placing his hand higher towards his ribs.

"Its fine…ah…we need to get out of here though." Percy said trying to stay wake. His body was close to passing out.

"Qui, let's go. Oh, mon Dieu." He said, stopping and looking around the bus. He saw all of the bodies. "What the…"

"Pffta!" Percy sounded, spitting out blood from his mouth.

"Sorry…lets go." He said holding Percy up. "Viens Leliana."

The girl followed them from behind. The three of them began walking forward, stepping over all the dead bodies over the entire floor and made their way to the far wall. As the stepped over another body, the man was suddenly yanked down, and sent Percy crashing forward.

"Grah!" The man yelled, kicking at the hands on his leg.

"Papa!" Leliana yelled.

"Stay back!" Percy yelled at her. He looked to the right and found he landed right next to the body that had his other sword embedded in its skull. The man on the ground was the one of which has his chest kicked out by Percy. It pulled him closer, opened its jaw, and bit him in the calve.

"Papa!" Leliana screamed again.

Percy yanked his sword free of the woman's skull, took aim, and flung it straight into the creature's skull.

 _How the fuck was that thing still alive? I kicked his heart out._

The man kicked the guys head off of his calve and crawled away with only a bite mark.

"Papa, ça va?" Leliana said running and hugging her father.

"I am fine. Just a bite. Let us leave." The man grabbed Percy's sword and walked over to him. "Thank you for saving my life."

"Not a problem." Percy said barely conscious. He took his sword from the man and didn't bother to return it to its disguise. They might need it later. But hopefully this was all over. He needed to find a hospital. His mom certainly was not gonna believe the night he had. "Let's go."

The walked over to the broken glass in the front. Leliana crawled under first, her being the smallest.

"The name is Bastien Beauregard, but please, just call me Bas." The man said.

"Percy Jackson…A pleasure. We should find a hospital for us."

"You are in much worse shape than I. I will be fine, but you need immediate care. I am doctor, so I can help little bit."

Bastien guided Percy to the front glass slowly and said, "Thank you for saving my daughter as well."

"I'm just glad there is someone else here that can carry me. Tonight, has not been fun."

"You will need to fill me in on what happened here tonight. But hopefully whatever it was, it is all over." Bastien said crouching down to help Percy.

"And you got out with only a bite. Lucky you."

How wrong they both were to be in the coming days…


	3. Announcements

**Apologies**

Don't worry the story will continue. But I owe all of my readers an apology and an update. I haven't been able to update any of my stories due to being the hospital. I found out last year that I had Cancer. I won't specify what kind but I was really touch and go there for a second. However, I can proudly say that I am a cancer survivor. I received my last treatment and have beaten it. Such an experience has really made me appreciate everything that I have, especially these stories that I've written and I thank all of you so much for sticking with me throughout this period of my life. I have a clean bill of health now though.

I had a number of people sending me messages asking me what was going on and or if I was continuing my stories. If I was ok. And I want to thank those people for supporting me and just really taking the time out of there day to check in on me. One of those people that messaged me however was a woman sponsoring an App called Ficfun I believe it's called and has asked me to talk with her about putting one of my stories on their and its absolutely amazing! So, thank you everyone for sticking with me.

All of my stories will be updated within this and next week. Thank you everyone for your support! I've also been looking for a few people to run some ideas by, here and there to see if they have any input to make the next upcoming chapter and future chapters and storylines even better.

Chapters Coming Soon! Thank You!


End file.
